


Hidden (隐)

by guiltyEmpress



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murderers, Mystery, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Serial Killers, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyEmpress/pseuds/guiltyEmpress
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin and Yang Jeongin was a research subjects because of their special ability. But when they successfully run away from the illegal laboratory, they come into a mysterious village where many murders start happen. Both of them want to find the real perpetrator, but he or she must be really good at hiding.





	Hidden (隐)

 Hyunjin crack his eyes open slowly. The vision in front of him is still blurry, he cringes as the light is too shiny in front of him. Slowly the vision becomes clearer as he hears muffled voice circling around him. The voices varies from men to women. Hyunjin can’t make up what they said because his ears are ringing and his head is spinning. He winces as he feels a sharp pain hits his chest like an electricity. He lets out a low weak groan as a response.  He waits for a few seconds to accumulate his strength to move a bit, he tilted his head to the left. He looks at the boy behind the glass. The boy was tied into the metal bed, mouth was sealed with some fabrics tied to his head. He is thrashing to everywhere, trying to break free and get out from the cold metallic bed. The men and women who are wearing surgical uniform and masks around him are pushing his shoulder, trying to get him back to lie down. But the boy never give up and keep fighting to break free from the strong grip. Suddenly one of the women in surgical uniform start to shot his wrist with a needle and she inject some kind of clear fluid into his blood vessel. He start coughing blood, spitting some blood into the surgical uniform. His body is starting to shake frantically because he has an epileptic fit. The boy then start to get weaken as he has no strength left to move. Then he looks to the right. Hyunjin’s eyes meet his.

With a very weak voice Hyunjin voice cracks, “Jeongin-ah”.

On the other room behind the glass, Jeongin mouthed “hyung” with one tear rolled out from his eyes before his eyes closed.

The monitor beside Jeongin is ringing and shows flat line, meaning the boy is dead. Suddenly the men and women are in silence as they are holding their breathe. A second feels like eternity, they look at the boy who lies in front of them. Hyunjin who is inside the room beside Jeongin, also hold his breathe. Suddenly the long beep sound changes into a stable heartbeat sound. Jeongin jolts as his breathing becomes ragged, his eyes are blood shot, and his mouth still has blood in it. The women and men around him sighs in relief as they face at the figures behind the room’s glass.

“The project is successful Mr. Choi. We gave him Cyanide but his body still regenerate at a remarkable time and he comes back to life again just in 2 minutes.” The man wearing glass said as he smiled.

Mr. Choi who stands behind a thick glass return the smile at the man and he nouds, proud written all over his face. The old man then turns to other room on the right, Hyunjin’s room. He watches in anticipation at him. The woman beside Hyunjin also crack a smile and clutch at her board close to her chest.

“Research subject number 1 also showed a great regeneration ability even though we make a big cut at the chest.”

Hyunjin takes a look at Mr. Choi. You won’t get surprised if they told you that he is one of the richest man in Korea. He is famous for collectiong antiques and art works from famous artists. He has a big tummy like a typical uncle. His hair is already grey and his face is already aging. He is one of the biggest investor of this illegal lab facility to reasearch about future weapons. The facility was built five years ago and of course the founder is also Mr. Choi, so he is the CEO of this company. This illegal facility is located in a very remote place where almost no one go there. The lab is also disguised as a pesticide company just in case. As people might know, he paid those polices and reporters to not expose him. There is basically only 0.5% of chance that his illegal research is going to get exposed.

Mr. Choi’s smile widen as he start talking to his secretary beside him. The secretary nods and scribble a few things to his book. Hyunjin can’t make out what he is saying. The man left as the people with white coat follow behind him. The man start to push Hyunjin’s bed outside. Jeongin is also pushed after him. After a long wayy to the bright white corridor. They stopped at a room.

“Get up.”

Hyunjin start to push his body away from the bad to get up. With so much effort he stands on his feet and start to walk towards the room. They do the same to the Jeongin. Jeongin start to trot slowly inside. When both of them are inside, the close the transparent glass door and a ‘beep’ resonates through the silent room, the door is automatically locked.  There is a few seconds of silence before Jeongin breaks it.

“Are you okay, hyung?”

Hyunjin scoffs and sneers, “Am I always okay?”

Jeongin laughs a little and lowers his head, “I know right.”

It has been six month since they were brought to this lab. _Hyunjin was 17 that time when he was walking with his mom at night. They had a dinner outside that night to celebrate Hyunjin’s birthday. The road near their house is in secluded area so it’s no wonder that there were not many people who passed by those road. They were busy talking and joking when they didn’t realize that there was a dark man figure following them from behind. Just when they almost arrive at his house that man suddenly runs into Hyunjin’s mother and pulled her bag. His mome automatically held tight into her bag but before Hyunjin’s mom could screamed. The man takes out a sharp knife and stabbed her right into the stomach. Hyunjin was frozen at the spot because it all happened so fast. The mother fell  down with a hard thud, blood pooling and dripping from her stomach. The perperator turned his head to Hyunjin with his bloody knife. Hyunjin tried to run away but he was too late. The man inserted the sharp metal knife into his back, his breathe hitched as he fell to the front. The hooded man crouched down and turned his body to face him. He stabbed him in the chest just to make sure he will die. Hyunjin stopped breathing and after making sure both of the mother and son died, the man left. Unbeknownst to them, a woman was hiding behind the wall, listening to everything while holding his mouth close, trying to prevent any noise to came out._

_The woman called the police and two policemen rushed to the place. Both mother and son lied down with blood pooling around their bodies. The polices waited for the higher excecutives’s commands as he protected the area before the a,bulance arrived.  Suddenly he hard a low groan from the boy. The policeman turned to his colleague, confused. The boy suddenly wakes up and start rubbing his eyes, trying to make his vision clear as he held his chest. He felt wet on his hands so he looked at his palm. A blood was all over his hand and his eyes widen. He looked at the policeman in front of him, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. With shaky hands, one of the policeman took out his phone and urgently pressing numbers and held it on his ears._

_“Y-You’re going to told Mr. Choi right?”, the other policeman stuttered._

_“What do you think I am doing right now?”, He hissed._

_“Ah yes Mr. Choi. This is me. I found something for you.” His tone changed as the receiver picked up his phone, “Ah yes, of couse. We are at the intersection of Seung Su-ro number 34 right now.”_

_As soon as The policeman ended the call, Hyunjin spotted his mother behind him. A sudden pain hit his chest again, his eyes were teary as he dragged himself to crawl. He stopped beside his mother’s head. He ran his fingers through her hair, caressing her hair. He look confused as he looked at both his body and his mother’s._

_“M-mom what happened to you? B-But.. I-I thought it was only a dream. Why am I still alive?”_

_Hyunjin cried into his mother’s body as he hold her dearly into his chest. He told his mother to wake up. He choosed to believe that was only a dream. Both of the policemen walked to him slowly and patted his shoulder._

_“What happened to me, mister? I thought someone killed me!? Why am I still alive!?”_

_One of the policeman opened his mouth to answer his question but a car engine sounds made him turns around to spot the big black van coming to them._

_“A help for you has arrived. They will help you and they will answer your question. We will take care of your mother.” The policeman said to Hyunjin, smiling._

_Before Hyunjin could respond to that, two of big guys hold him and dragged him to enter the car. Mr. Choi walked out from the car and the two policemen ran to him whilw bowing. Mr. Choi took out two cash of 200 Won from his wallet  and handed it to both of them. The policemen picked it up and bowed to him once again while saying thankyou._

_“Tell the media that the kid got kidnapped and still missing.”, Mr. Choi said. “Was there any witness?”_

_“Y-Yes, sir. The lady who reported this was the witness.”_

_“Argh just told her some lies or something, you take care of it. She already left, right?”_

_“Yes, sir.” Both of them said in unison._

_Mr.Choi went back to his car and started to drove away._

.

_Jeongin was from an orphan. He was abandoned by his mother. The caretaker of he orphan was abusive. She hit Jeongin many times when he won’t listen to her or if he did a mistake. That night was the turning point of his life. He was 16 and in the middle of the night he planned his runaway from those hell._

_The caretaker realized that he was trying to ran away andwas chasing him. Jeongin ran away as fast as he can.He finally succeed on escaping, he looked at his back, trying to make sure if he really got away from the evil ‘mother’. He walks slowly while watching his back. He didn’t realize that a big black car was goint to turn left.Both the boy and the driver was surprised but it was too late, Jeongin got crashed really hard and he rolled into the car and fell to the ground. The driver quickly got out from the car to check on him. Mr. Choi rolled down his window._

_“What the hell happened?”_

_“Sorry, sir I think we have an accident...”_

_“Is he still alive?”_

_The driver back to Jeongin’s body to check on his breathing and pulse. He noticed that there was a few bruises and cut marks on his hands. His shirt was also filled with blood. The man rolled up his shirt only to found the wounds are still bleeding._

_“Sir, his pulse is very weak, plus it looks like someone unaccidentally cut him. I don’t think he will last soon.”_

_Mr. Choi sighs, he noticed a CCTV near the road._

_“Just when I’m glad that we were alone in this street! Bring him, it’s not good to leave his body here. Tell the police to hide the video.”_

_The bulky driver carried the small boy and put him inside the back of the car. Then he procceed to drive again. Mr. Choi turned back to check on the boy and noticed the wounds and scar._

_“Someone beated him up, and he runs into my car? Wow, what an unlucky day for him. Though I don’t think he will last long.”_

_When they arrived at the lab facility, Jeongin has stopped breathing._

_“Haha see I told you he won’t last long. Get him to the lab. His organs might bring us money.”_

_As they lied Jeongin down to the metal table, suddenly he jolted up with a gasp.Eyes scanning the people beside him._

_“Where am I?”_

_“This boy is interesting. Get Doctor Park.”_

_With a curt nod, the man with the suit ran outside to call Doctor Park._

_“W-who are you? W-where am I?”_

_“Oh boy you’re so going to like Hyunjin.”_

_._

“How am I so unlucky at that time!? To think that I ran into his car. This fate thing is really annoying.” Jeongin awkwardly laughs as he rubs his face, thinking.

“Well you didn’t know that time that you and me are a weirdo.”

“We’re not weirdo. We’re special. We have what most of people don’t have. The world get a little bit better if you think like that.”

Hyunjin snickers, “Right.”

The room they stayed are white all over. There was only two beds at the edge of the room for the to sleep and rest. There are no windows or any wall decoration, just plain white wallpaper and a high watt lamp at the center of the room. They sit at their own bed.

Suddenly a security is banging on the glass door loudly. They turn to look at the evil looking man with the security uniform in front of their room. He is holding a tray with two bowls on it. He slides the tray under the door uncaringly. Hyunjin walks to grab the tray and bring it to Jeongin. All they get was only rice, without anything. Just rice. The portion is barely 5 spoons. But then again they won’t die because of this because they’re ‘special kids.’

“Aw look at how pitiful you are. But y’all are not humans so no y’all deserve this.” The guard put on fake sad face to them and walks off sassily.

Hyunjin and Jeongin are not replying. Six months in this place make them accustomed with the staff’s inhumane treatment. They called them research subjects. Not human.  They finish the so-called-meal quickly and put the bowl back to the tray and slides it out from the room. After that, Jeongin cuddled up into his bed, hugging himself. Hyunjin also go to bed, but facing the wall, away from Jeongin. Not long after he closes his eyes, Hyunjin got drifted into the dream land.

Hyunjin wakes up into a warm sensation on his back.

Jeongin. He thought.

Jeongin is hugging him like a koala on his back, burying his head into Hyunjin’s broad back, nuzzling his nose into the cold white fabric. Hyunjin sighs. Sometimes it will be like this, Hyunjin will wake up in the middle of the night because of Jeongin, and Hyunjin would ask why. Jeongin would reply that he was scared.

“Scared again?”

“Mm-hmm”, Jeongin softly hums.

“What are you so afraid of?” Hyunjin turns around to face the smaller boy.

“I’m just scared.. I don’t know what kind of test will they do to us. I’m scared _how will they kill us tomorrow._ ” , His voice is so small, barely heard but Hyunjin can still hear it.

Hyunjin ruffled his hair lovingly, he bites his own lips. Thinking hard what to say.

He doesn’t know how to respond to that because _he is also scared._

_Everyday they’re living in fear on how will they die tomorrow, how much it will hurt tomorrow._

_How longer do they need to live._

“I... don’t know for sure. But I’m- I want and I’m sure that we will get out of this hell together. I promise.”

Though it’s only six months, but Hyunjin do really think Jeongin as his own brother, his comrade, his friends. They have been through a lot more than people could imagine and they share the same pain, no families, tortured everyday. Their understanding to each other makes their connection grows stronger each day. Hyunjin may not show his affection to Jeongin openly but he do care about the boy. At times like this they’re share one mind, to get out of this place.

Jeongin hugs him tighter and they both fall asleep.

.

Hyunjin and Jeongin are walking soulessly to the room. The ‘doctors’ told them to lie down like usual, which they follow. Hyunjin hears Mr. Choi talking when the others are preparing for the next test.

“I think both of them are ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, we tested them for months. I think this is the time.”

“Tomorrow. We will bring them to the president tomorrow. Be prepared.”

Hyunjin knows that the conversation is between Mr. Choi with someone else but he doesn’t know who is talking with Mr. Choi. He assumes that it is one of the doctor.

“I will save both of you.”, someone whispers.

Hyunjin got a goosebump. He looked at the masked man, dumbfounded. Though it doesn’t show because the mask is blocking his face, Hyunjin knows that the man smiles at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I am trying my best to use the correct english. For now I'm still looking for beta reader who is willing to fix my mistakes uwu. Yall might be wondering why I write in english when my english sucks uwu I just want to share this story to people around the world, not only limited person from my country :') I hope you like the prologue coz the rollercoaster are still loooonggg ahead :D ALSO!! the prologue is a little bit short because it's a prologue lmao the next chapter will be longer!


End file.
